Push and Pull
by RunningWild14
Summary: Jane and Lisbon realise the dynamics of their relationship. Not as rubbish as it looks. Dedicated to Jade!Happy Birthday hun. xx


**This story is dedicated to my little cousin YourAnonymousMuse, as a birthday gift. Happy Birthday for yesterday Jade! And my friend PJ, asked me to metion her name because she loves the attention. ; ) **

**Disclaimer: I wish that one of these days I could actually write 'I OWN THIS', but er, The Mentalist is way to good to ever be writen by and amatuer like me. **

The Idiosyncrasy of Patrick Jane's behaviour towards solving the case, cause Lisbon to abhor his facade. Even though his charming, suave appearance exhilarated Lisbon's determination to express sorrow for his pitiful lies. It shouldn't flummox her fraternity for him. But he somehow unwillingly manaed to make her love him, even though she fiegned to hate him.

She hastily stepped into the quaint resturant, scanning the contours with gentle yes. She blinked as whisps of his golden blond hair overwelmed her gaze; flooding her eyesight like a tsunami. She sighed, inhaling the sweet scents of the cake stall nearby, and mustering all of the courage in her body, she approached him.

The further she stepped into the over crowded resturant, the more she made scence of what was occupying his concerntration.

He was writing in that damned book again.

She hadn't missed the fact that the book was blood red. That in itself managed to make her heart lurch.

Silently, she stopped around a metre away from his small table in the corner, of the dimmly lit resturant. She watched anonymously as the warm licks from the overhead candles lit the eccentric resturant.

"Patrick." She sighed, breathing out the air she hadn't been aware of holding.

He glanced up, revealling the red rings around his fatigue blue eyes.

"Oh, hey Lisbon." He wispered softly, his tierdness obvious in his husky voice.

She stood awkwardly, shuffling her feet.

"May I?" She waved her arm in the direction of the chair opposite. He nodded.

She sat down in silence, before her hands lurched out to clutch his. The sudden action suprised him, and caused his to drop his pen. His questioning gaze caught Lisbon's.

"Patrick. Please don't stop me, but I really need to say this." A thin line of a faint fuschia blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Okay." He squeezes her hands, silently revealing in the dense warmth she's providing him with.

"I'm...lovesick. You're isolating yourself, and it's hurting me. You let me get _way_ too close to you, and now it hurts. I love you, but I'm so confused with all the lies and deceit. So I'm telling you that I need, no scratch that, _want_ the old Patrick Jane back. I want to know where the guy, who once told me that no matter what he'll be there for me is? The guy who I quote 'I'm always gonna save you Lisbon, whether you like it or not.' Because I'll tell you something Patrick...I want him back."

"Goddamnit will you understand that by pulling away from you I'm protecting you from Red John? Just like Sam wanted me to." He yanked his hands away from Lisbon's grasp.

"I don't care if Red John gets me...I need you." She didn't mean to sound vulnerable, but deep down, she felt it.

Patrick desperatly leaned across the table and wiped the tears, that had magically cascaded down Lisbon's porcelain cheeks, away. She shivers at his foment touch.

"Teresa...I don't know what to say." His hands slipped from her face and brushed down her arms, finally resting on her hands. He intertwines their fingers, and strokes the backs of her hands gently.

"Don't say anything, but please don't leave me." He pulled her quivering hand up to his mouth and placed a tender kiss to her palm. She managed to stifle a moan that he'd ellicited from deep within her.

"Teresa, I promise you that I never intended to hurt you. But I can't live knowing that I would have been the cause of your death. I can't lose you."

"You're losing me by pulling away from me Patrick." She shot back, untangling their hands and forcing then into her lap.

Patrick ignored the discrepency of their apparent situation, and after retrieving her hand from her lap, continued to trace circles on her knuckles. Lisbon, being her fastidious self, willed herself to stop feeling. She couldn't get hurt even more that she was. She knew she'd break.

"I'm protecting you, Teresa. I didn't want you to feel disdain because of this!"

"Well maybe if your behaviour was etiquette and you stopped isolating yourself I wouldn't!" She spat, acrimoniously.

A flamboyant waiter, whilst obtaining his showy appearance, hastily approached their table.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you both to leave. You're disturbing the other guests."

Lisbon huffed at the waiter's inexorable comment. She hurridly stood up, and stormed out of the resturant, determined to get as far away from Jane as humanly possible. She darted across the road and tried to ignore the accute pain in her chest. She'd practically thrown herself way out of her depth and it felt like he'd helped drown her.

"Teresa!" She heard Jane's muffled cry from across the deathly midnight street. She didn't want to stop walking away from him, but something in his voice made her turn around. It should be illegal for him to say her name in that way.

"Teresa." He breathed heavily, finally catching up with his fuming 'dynamite, cute as a button' boss. "You can't walk away from me; not now. I need to tell you something."

_"What?" _She cried, empowering him to make his move. After all, he may only have one chance.

"This." He sealed her lips with his, letting his eternal love for her pour into this loving and tender kiss. She responded immediatly, moving her lips softly against his in perfect unison. The friction between them now lost in the night.

His arms encircled her lithe waist, pulling her flush up against his chest. Euphorically, she flung her arms around his neck, returning his sudden embrace.

A thought crossed both of their minds; this was the most intimate they'd ever been in their previously platonic relationship.

They pulled away from their lip lock, and rested their foreheads against eachothers. Lisbon smiled.

"You kissed me." She stated, still settled comfortably in his arms.

"You love me." He stated knowingly.

"Go figure." She wispered softly against his lips.

"Guess what."

"What?" She asked, flushing deeply.

"I love you to."

And he kissed her again.

To us, they are the ever suffering Jane and Lisbon.

To passers by, they are merely lovers in the night.

**AN: So, heres another oneshot over and done with. I really love writing angst for these two characters!**

**Taz xx Forever known as RunningWild14. **


End file.
